


If you Don't Ask, I Don't Tell.

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Lives, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, No Apocalypse, Not Beta Read, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Safewords, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Castiel, Sexy Dean, Sexy Sam, Smut, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease, Stripper Castiel, Stripper Dean, Stripper Lucifer, Stripper Michael, Stripper Sam, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, magic mike au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a private person, you don't ask, you don't get to know...<br/>Prompt "You live across from me in our apartments and we smile when we see each other but we don’t really know each other and oh you’re the stripper at my friend’s hen night fuck this is really uncomfortable {and really hot}"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from this list of prompts on tumblr { http://stuttering-isnt-fun.tumblr.com/post/139418675726/nerds-are-cool-if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas }  
> I'm sorry for the slight cheesy-ness of this, this is my first try at writing anything like this, like, i'm used to writing mostly angst, and a little bit of fluff. But I thought, I would try to stretch myself, and write something different.  
> Please, Tell me what you think..!! *puppy eyes*

Isabella lived in an apartment complex in the middle of Brooklyn in New York. Her apartment was small, with one bedroom that had a bathroom attached to it. There was also an open kitchen-dining area and a living area as well. All her neighbours were kind hearted and all around nice people.

Then there was Sam Winchester.

A beautiful man with the body of a god, a heart of gold, and a smile that could make the saddest of people seem to cheer up a little bit.

She would see Sam, who lived in the apartment opposite to hers, when she would be doing her laundry on a Sunday afternoon, the two of them exchanging friendly glances and smiles to each other. Sam would always invite Isabella into his apartment, just for a bite to eat, and a friendly chat.

But Isabella would always politely decline, saying that she was busy with work, or making some other excuse, that Sam always brought. She could tell that Sam could see through her lies, but he didn’t mind. Isabella secretly felt that if she went round Sam’s she would do something weird or she would end up breaking something accidently, causing a very awkward situation. Plus, Sam and Isabella knew nothing about each other, and Isabella wasn’t the most confident person, when it came to starting convocation with someone she didn’t know.

Isabella thought Sam was this innocent guy... At least, until her and her best friend went out, to a local adult entertainment club for a hen night, where she learnt that he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed.

\---  
The atmosphere of the cage, a local adult entertainment club, was wild. The club had filled quickly, and there was a buzz of people talking, the majority of the crowd, young women, around the age of Isabella.

Isabella, and her friend Lana stood on the left side of the circular stage, on the front row.

The large room went dark, and a guy came running out, and grinned before a spotlight shone onto him. His gingerbread mid length hair tied back into a loose man bun, and wore a black button down shirt, a pair of crème white trousers. A pair of smart dress shoes on his feet. His rusty brown coloured eyes shone in the spotlight, he smirked before he shouted “EVENING LADIES!!”.

The crowd roared in response.

“The Name’s Gabriel.. And I’m here with a few rules, before the show gets under way... Firstly, No touching, unless the guys invite you to, Secondly, Tip generously... and finally, enjoy yourself~!!” He sang. There was another roar from the crowd, and Gabriel smirked again.

“Okay, Okay~!! Now everyone, give it up for our first two men of the night, Michael, and Lucifer ~!!”

With that, the room went dark, and then two very attractive men came out onto the stage.

One stood at about five foot eleven, had buttermilk coloured skin, and his midnight black hair cut short at the back and sides. 

He was well built, and dressed like a priest, but with considerable biceps and pectorals. These were made all the more impressive by the tight black collared shirt he wore, the white dog collar standing out against the black of the shirt. His pair of black, pressed pants were held up by a belt that was done up loosely. He looked at the crowd of people and smirked, before taking the white dog collar and putting it between his teeth, as he slowly unbuttoned his black shirt.

The other was just as attractive and well built, but taller, standing at about six foot tall. He had pale skin, and vibrant ice blue eyes, short shaved blonde hair, a bit of stubble on his jaw line and his top lip. He, unlike the other, was dressed in a crisp, long sleeved white suit and matching tight dress trousers, and carried a red rose between his teeth. He raised both of his arms and held them out to both sides, his teeth biting into the stem of the rose, he smirked, making “come here” motions with both of his hands.

Both of the men earning cheers and roars of excitement from the crowd.

The show went on, and several more men preformed, Isabella and Lana enjoying themselves.

Almost a little too much.

At one point, Isabella thought she’d have to hold Lana back, this was when a very attractive man, named Castiel, came onto the stage wearing nothing but a sandy coloured trench coat, a royal blue tie, and a pair of tight, coal black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He looked directly at Lana and winked, before he ran is hands through his short, dark hair.

Causing Lana to groan under her breath and whisper.

"You're gonna have to hold me down Isabella, if this Castiel bloke continues to tease me with his drop dead looks and his flirtatious smirk"

To Lana's supersize, this Castiel guy, was very interactive with the crowd. He actually came down to Lana, and he got close to her, causing a quiet giggle from Isabella, and a playful smirk from Lana, as she stuffed several dollar bills into the waistband of his boxers.

After Castiel’s act, the stage went dark for one last time, and Gabriel came back out. He was sucking on a cherry red chupa chup lollypop. He was careful not to tread on the many one dollar bills that had been thrown onto the stage by the audience.

“Right, we have one last act for y’all tonight. These two boys, and nothing to raise an eyebrow at.”

There was a excited murmur that ran through the audience.

“Please, Ladies, give a big cheer, for the Winchester brothers!!”

Isabella’s ear pricked up at the mention of the name “Winchester”.

She watched as the lights went out, and Gabriel ran backstage, and then two single spotlights came alight. Two men came onto the stage. They both wore unbuttoned plaid shirts, with tight white racer back vests underneath and tight denim jeans.

One had a sandy blonde undercut, piercing apple green eyes and golden freckles on his cheeks. He smirked, before pacing to the right side of the stage.  
The other...Looked so very much like Sam, with his mid length brunette hair tied back into a bun, and his chocolate brown eyes, that shone in the light.

He slowly paced to the left side of the stage, and looked out to the crowd. His face, and body illuminated by the strong spotlight.

“Oh my god...” Isabella said under her breath, biting her lips, looking to him.

When the guy saw Isabella, with her eyes fixed on him, all he did was smirk, and look directly back at her. He pulled his hair out of the bun, and winked before him and his show partner, and the two of them started their act.

Yeah, It was defiantly Sam!!

Isabella’s eyes were fixed on him, all throughout his act.

By the end of the act, the stage was covered in many more dollar bills than before, and Isabella was blushing furiously she couldn’t stop smirking to herself.

Lana looked to Isabella.

“You know one of those guys, or something?” She asked, smiling and looking to Isabella.  
Isabella nodded turning and facing Lana.

“Ye-Yes...See the one with the mid length brown hair..? Well, he.. Uh, He lives in the apartment across to mine..!!” Isabella answered, hiding her face behind her hands, and then giggling a little.

"Awh mann, You struck it lucky Isabella, you get to live near some hot stuff~!!" Lana teased.  
\---

The next day, Isabella passed Sam in the communal hallway on the apartment complex. She stopped Sam in his tracks, and looked to him.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow

“N-No.. It's just, You never told me, that you worked at the cage..Which is anything but wrong. I--I..I enjoyed the show last night” She said quietly, blushing a little.

Sam chuckled, looking to Isabella. “Well, I'm glad you liked the show.. And, You know, you never asked.. I’m a private person, if you don’t ask, I don’t tell~” He smirked.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Cesca for the prompt   
> OMG i'M SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING A GOOD FEW MONTHS TO UPDATE, i've had really bad writing block, and exams to do with school and just so much going on 3   
> Hope y'all enjoy this, it was fun to write ;)

{Around four months later}

Ever since the somewhat awkward encounter at the cage, Sam and Isabella had become closer. 

From once being neighbours, that would exchange shy and friendly smiles to one another, and make small talk in a lobby of the apartment...To good friends, who would talk regularly and hang out, whenever ether of them weren’t working. This was mostly at weekends, and the late afternoons on a week day. 

Ever since Sam had met Isabella, when he moved to Brooklyn back in the summer of the year before, he’d had a “thing” for her. 

He kept this “thing”, a crush, or whatever it was, at a low key. He hoped that it would bubble over... But, ever since that night he saw Isabella in the audience of   
his act at the cage, and had seen the way Isabella was watching him. It made Sam fall head over heels for her.

A few weeks after the encounter at the Cage, Sam had plucked up enough courage to ask Isabella out on a “date”, nothing big... Just a home cooked meal, and maybe watching a film or some TV afterwards. Isabella happily accepted this, feeling confident enough. 

After the first “date”, they had several more, again, the dates just being a nice home cooked meal, and a movie in. But, they would take turns with the hosting; 

Sam would host one night, Isabella the next. 

On the last, of about seven dates, Sam officially asked Isabella to be his girlfriend. It was just after Christmas, getting close to the new year.

Dean, Sam’s older brother, would always be teasing Sam. It was one of the many perks that came with being the older sibling. 

He’d joke about, asking Sam things like “When are you next seeing your girlfriend ~?”. 

\--

The atmosphere in the cage was wild, just like the time she went before. It was always a popular venue for parties and hen-do’s. 

Sam had invited Isabella backstage, to hang with him, before his act, and after his act as well. Isabella was stretched out on a long and comfy, silvery grey sofa, she watched Sam as he got ready. In the background, Sam had a trance music playlist playing quietly, it occasionally got drowned out, by the distant cheers of the audience, or by Gabriel calling out someone. 

Sam took off his indigo blue t-shirt and ran his hands through his hair, looking to Isabella and smirking slightly, as playfully threw his shirt at Isabella, who caught the shirt, and sat up, looking to Sam, she smiled, her eyes quickly darting to Sam’s toned chest, as he walked over to Isabella.

“Can I come watch your act..?” She asked, shyly

Sam smirked, suddenly lifting Isabella up, and kissing her softly on the lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way~” He whispered, smirking again, he put Isabella down.

“Are you doing an act with Dean tonight..?” She asked, watching Sam as he un did the belt, and then the zipper on his denim jeans

Sam shook his head. “Not tonight darling, I’m working solo tonight~” he sang, as he pulled his hair back into a tight bun, and took off his jeans, leaving him in a pair of playful, mulberry purple boxer briefs, fresh on from just before Isabella and Sam had come out to the cage. The waistband, a crown black, the word 

“SAXX” embroided in the same mulberry purple. 

Isabella blushed, trying to avoid looking at Sam in his boxers, but she couldn’t help herself, Sam looked /amazing/ in them.

“Wh-What song..Are you going to dance too..?” She asked, trying to distract herself, she got out her phone, and tapped on the screen.

Sam watched Isabella, as she tried her best to not look obviously flushed. He chuckled.

“Father by Tojji” Sam stated, walking to his locker, and getting out what he was going to wear.

A crisp, short sleeved, inky black shirt, a pair of dress trousers in the same shade of black. And a white strip.. No, a dog collar. 

He dressed into his outfit quickly, after putting on a bit of cologne. He took his hair out of the bun, and brushed his collar length hair. Then he turned to Isabella, who was now blushing. Her cheeks now flushed pink. She looked away from Sam’s glance, and smiled shyly, she then looked back to him.

“H-Hello..Father Winchester~” She flirted quietly, still smiling shyly.

Sam blushed a little as well. He chuckled again, walking to Isabella and pulling her up, he ruffled her short hair, before he quickly kissed her.

There was then a knock at the closed door.

“Sam, You’re up in five..” A slightly rough voice called from the other side of the door.

“M’kay Luci!!” Sam called back.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. “Luci?” She asked, before she burst out into a quiet fit of laughter 

“Yeah, it’s everyone’s nick name for Lucifer” Sam whispered, smiling as Isabella laughed.

“Right..Right, I’m gonna go find a spot.” Isabella said, almost to herself, as she walked to the door. 

“I’ll seya in a bit, love” Sam called.

Isabella nodded, before she walked out the door. She passed Lucifer, who was wearing nothing but a pair of tight teal blue boxer briefs, and made her way down to find herself a place to watch.

\--

The room went dark, as Isabella found a place to stand and watch. It wasn’t up close to the stage, like how she’d been before. It was further back. She could still see perfectly well, she just wasn’t near all the noise and yells of the other people.

She watched as the lights turned on a little, she saw Sam standing in the centre of the stage, his eyes closed. As the music started to play, Sam took his right   
hand to the dog collar, and took it off, opening his eyes, and looking to the crowd. He smirked to himself, as the crowd cheered with excitement. Isabella smiled to herself, watching Sam, as he almost basked in the attention he was receiving, as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

His eyes wandering in the crowd, searching for Isabella, he then saw her. The two made eye contact, and he winked, making Isabella blush, again. He nodded quickly, and started his routine. 

Like the time before, Isabella didn’t take her eyes off Sam, has he preformed the beautiful routine, earning more than just cheers and a dollar bills, well in   
Isabella’s eyes anyway.

She was really turned on..!!

After the lights faded, and Sam went off stage. Isabella slipped her way through the crowd, back to the back stage, as she tried to calm herself down... She went to Sam’s dressing room, and knocked on the door softly.

“It’s Isabella” She called

“Come in, babe” Sam replied from the other side.

Isabella opened the door, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her, she saw Sam, standing behind a comfy looking chair. He’d changed back into his tight fitting t-shirt, and jeans that he wore earlier, and his hair was tied back into a messy bun. His hands resting on the top of the chair, he smirked shyly, and watched the blood run to Isabella’s checks as she looked to him.

“Sam?”

“You know, how a few days ago, you told me..That you’d want me to give you your own...Private lap dance~?”

Isabella smiled to herself. A few days back, the two of them were hanging out. Isabella had confessed to Sam, that she wanted him to give her a lap dance.

“Ye-Yeah..?” she asked, curious about where Sam was going... She was intrigued, and still turned on.

And Sam could tell...!!

“I saw how you looked at me out there, if I’d know you better, you’re turned on right now, now come, sit down..~” Sam whispered, patting on the seat part of the chair.

Isabella didn’t refuse. She smirked, walking over, and sitting in the chair. She relaxed herself, and watched Sam, as he padded over to the door, and making sure   
it was securely closed, he then went to docking station, that was behind where Isabella was sitting, he turned his ipod on. 

Smirking, he dimmed the lights slightly, and when he got close to Isabella, He lifted his right hand, and tilted Isabella's chin, so she was looking directly to him. 

“You alright, darling?” He asked.

Isabella just nodded, enthusiastically still blushing.

“Okay... Now Isabella, can you give me a safe word, or a gauging system we can go by... , just in case you feel uncomfortable at any time, or you want to stop..”

“Uhm.. Could we use colours.. Like green for go, amber for slow down, and red for stop..? Uhm...The usual...” 

“Sure, that’s absolutely fine!!” Sam smiled, he went back to the ipod dock, and pressed play on the remote, and placed it on the counter near him, as he looked to Isabella.

“Dirty Angel” By Courtney Jenae started to play, at a reasonable volume.

Sam walked slowly back to Isabella. He smirked to himself, pulling his hair free from the messy bun, and ruffling it quickly, putting the loose elastic hair tie around his wrist. 

He stood behind Isabella, and slowly ran his hands on her shoulders, before he went to her front, and watched as Isabella relaxed herself into the chair, parting her knees and spreading her legs slightly, like she was inviting Sam to do his work. She looked to Sam, smirking, with a blush still painted over her cheeks.

“What you waiting for, Sammy~” She sang.

Sam took that comment, and got closer to Isabella, crouching down and putting his hands on ether of her knees and gently pushed them apart, then he stood back up and ran his hands through his hair.

“I was waiting for you to spread your legs completely, my love... Colour?” Sam replied

“Green..”

Sam moved closer Isabella, and began grinding himself against he, in a slow motion, to the steady beat of the song. Isabella watched Sam, feeling her heart beat a little faster, and a rush of adrenaline around her body. Her core becoming a little wet. She bit down on her lips, smiling, looking to Sam. She trusted her hips up slightly, wanting a little more of the action. This made Sam smirk, and hold onto her hips, with a little force, reminding Isabella that he was the one doing the work.. 

“Sa-Sam, please...~”

“Shh..Not yet, my love” he whispered into her ear, before he stood up. He slowly pulled off his racer back vest, not taking his eyes off of Isabella. Isabella eyes roamed Sam’s toned upper body, she leaned forward slightly, taking in the sight. When Sam saw what Isabella was doing, he smirked, pushing her back lightly.

“Mh, you like what you see, Isabella?” He flirted

“Ye-Yeah... Can I see more?” 

“We’ll see, darling~” Was all Sam said, before he suddenly straddled himself over her, and smirked slightly.

“Colour..?” He asked, again.

“St-Still green~” Isabella breathed, looking to Sam, her pupils dilated.

Sam nodded, starting to slowly grind onto Isabella, causing her to let out a quiet moan. She felt her core become more wet. She couldn’t resist his actions, and she thrusted her hips against Sam’s. This caused Sam to smirk, putting his hands on her shoulders, he grinded a little harder. 

“Fu-Fuck..Sam~” Isabella breathed again, closing her eyes, and tilting her head back, just for a second, before she opened her eyes, and looked back to Sam, who was looking directly to Isabella. He smiled , suddenly stopping, he got up off of her and beckoned her up from the chair. When Isabella had gotten up, Sam pulled her close, and led her hands slowly down to the crotch area of his jeans... There was a bulge.. Sam was hard, and by the look on his face, just as turned on as Isabella.

Isabella smirked shyly, looking to Sam, as if she was asking for permission to un-do the belt, and take off his tight fitted jeans. Sam smiled back, looking to Isabella.

“Go on...” he whispered.

Isabella nodded again, she looked down the buckle of the jeans, and undid it slowly, her hands fumbling and shaking ever so slightly. When she’d undone the belt buckle, she undid the zipper of Sam the jeans, and looked to him, smiling again, and suddenly giggled.

“What’s so funny?”Sam asked, cracking a smile and laughing a little.

“This is th-..the first time, I’ve ever done an-any-anything like this...”She whispered, her hands holding onto the waistband of the jeans, she tugged them down just a little, revealing the black waistband of Sam’s “Saxx” brand boxer briefs. She looked up to Sam, and blushed again.

“And? That’s perfectly fine, my love...” Sam said, before he kissed Isabella softly on the cheek. 

“Are you still comfortable with this, my love..?” Sam asked, 

“Ye-Yeah..!! I...Ac-..Actully..” Isabella started, she looked away from Sam slightly, letting go of Sam’s jeans, and they fell down. 

“What is it Isabella..?” Sam asked

“When we get back to you-your apartment, Sam, I..I want you to fu-fuck me~” She sang, in a quiet voice.

Sam chuckled, before he suddenly lifted Isabella up, Isabella hocking her legs around his waist.

“That’s what I was hoping to do, darling” he whispered, before the two of them kissed, slowly and passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links to the songs used  
> Father - Tojji - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XSn6RfeefI&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4XSn6RfeefI&has_verified=1  
> Dirty angel - Courtney Jenaé - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6m7-N10TNc


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned, when Isabella wants to dance for Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP, this is my first ever attepmt at writing smut, so i'm sorry if it's really bad or whatever ;-;

Isabella loved the summer. The days were long and warm, and that meant most of the time, Isabella could get away with wearing shorts. And Sam didn't complain when Isabella wore shorts, he enjoyed the view. That was the simplest way to put it. 

It was Sam's day off from working at the cage. he'd worked until late the night before, helping clear up the cage, there'd been a rather rowdy hen party, and they'd made quite a mess, they'd left rubbish everywhere... 

It was getting close to one in the afternoon, he was going to have to make himself some lunch soon, he'd woken up about two hours prior, at eleven am. That was particularly late for him, seeing as he'd usually wake at around eight or nine, on a day off anyway. 

Sam was stretched out on the large three seeter sofa. He'd started reading a copy of the silence of the lambs. His hair was tied into a small, messy bun; he had a pair of chrome, thick rimmed, black glasses over his bronze coloured eyes. Sam was wearing a snowy white t-shirt, with the star wars logo printed on the front, and a pair of denim skinny jeans. 

He went to start reading chapter five of the book, when there was a quiet nock at the door of his apartment. After marking his page, taking off his reading glasses and putting them in their case, and putting the book on the coffee table, Sam got up and walked to the door. 

He opened it to find Isabella. She'd had her hair freshly cut. It was now shaved short at the back and sides, the long top had grown out from the black it had been died before, and was now umber brown, and was swooped over to one side. She'd been growing it out from a pixie cut for several months, and had wanted to get her hair done into a masculine undercut for some time. 

It was a considerably warm day, so Isabella had chosen not to wear any make up. 

Isabella wore a white, mid cut, tank top, with a skull printed on the front that was many colours. The grey straps of her sports bra were visible. She had a pair of camouflage shorts on, that came up to halfway up her thighs. They were held up by a multi coloured studded belt. On her feet, she wore cherry red flip flops, her toe nails painted baby blue. She smelt like sun cream, and holister body spray 

she beamed when she saw Sam. 

"You got your hair done!!" Sam exclaimed, inviting Isabella in. 

"Pffh, no shit Sherlock~" Isabella smirked, hugging Sam quickly, before she walked into Sam's apartment, to the open living room. She took off her flip flops and put them near the front door. 

She could feel Sam's gaze over her. She smirked to herself. 

Sam Winchester, one of (if not) the hottest male entertainers, who worked at the best night club in town, was so blatantly obvious when he was checking out his girlfriend. 

"Ya like what cha see darl~" she teased, swaying her hips, and tapping in her ass lightly, before she turned to him. 

"Of cores I do~" Sam replied, closing the door of his apartment, and then walking up to Isabella. He softly kissed Isabella on the lip, before he went to the small kitchen area. 

"I'm gonna be making lunch, Isabella, do you want anything?” Sam asked 

"What were you go-going to make?" Isabella replied, walking into the kitchen, and putting her bag on the side. 

Sam shrugged. 

"Spaghetti?" He suggested 

"oh my god, YES PLEASE, SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!!" Isabella beamed, suddenly laughing quietly. 

"I'll take that as a yes...what's so good about spaghetti anyway?" Sam asked, smiling at Isabella, as he got out a large sauce pan and filled it with boiling water from the kettle, he put it on the stove and turned on the power 

"Spaghetti was my staple fo-fo-food, it was like all I ate in my teens, I used to eat it when I was upset, it was like...a g-go to... It’s got a special place in my heart, right next to you" she explained, looking to Sam. 

"Wow, I'm right next to spaghetti, I’m honoured!!" Sam beamed, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he put the dry spaghetti into the boiling water 

"Oi~ Sammy~!! I was trying to be romantic!!" 

"Darlin, I’m only teasing with you" Sam said, looking to Isabella, who was sarcastically huffing, like she was pissed off at Sam, when she really wasn't. 

It took around ten minutes for the spaghetti to cook. Once it was cooked, Sam dished it up in to two porcelain bowls, and got out the butter from the fridge. He put them on the table Isabella was sitting at. 

"Help yourself to butter" he said, sitting opposite Isabella. He smiled as he watched Isabella put a small amount of butter on her spaghetti, and eagerly tuck into her bowl. 

After the two of them had eaten, and washed up the bowls and cutlery, they moved to the living room, where they sat on the three setter sofa that Sam had been laying on. 

Isabella noticed the copy of the silence of the lambs on the coffee table. 

"I started to read that book once, about...3 or so years ago, I never finished it though, I kept on getting distracted" Isabella explained, picking up the book and admiring the cover, it looked just like the movie poster. 

Sam smiled. "You should try reading it again, once you get into it, it's a fucking good read" he said, reaching for the TV remote. 

"Do you mind if we put on some music?" Sam asked 

"That'd be cool, of cores we can put some music on, can... can... um..." 

"What's up darling? “Sam asked 

"Can...Can I try so-something..." 

"Hm? What did you want to try doing? “

Isabella blushed, looking away from Sam just for a second 

"I-..You...You...You know how you, uhm...you dance..." she started, looking back to Sam.

"Yeah?" 

"I wana da--da-dance...ff-f-for, uhm, for you--you..."Isabella Said slowly, trying her best not stutter on every word that came out of her mouth... 

Sam smirked. 

"Or cores you can dance for me~ anything you need?" 

Isabella nodded

"C-Can...Can we move to your room...? There’s speakers in there right?" Isabella asked taking her mp3 from the back pocket of her shorts. 

 

"Of cores we can, and yeah, there are speakers in my room;" 

So, Sam and Isabella got up, and went to Sam’s room.

Isabella set her Mp3 to only play the song she’d chosen to dance too, she handed it to Sam, who plugged it in to the speaker that was on the bedside table. There was a large space at the end of the foot of the double bed, large enough for Isabella to move freely and dance. To the right of the large area, there was a desk, comfy looking leather chair, which Sam would sometimes sit in to read, when he didn’t want to go into the living room.

Sam took the remote, and he perched himself at the foot of the bed.

“You ready?” he asked

“Yeah...Ca-Can you hit play, please” Isabella answered 

Sam nodded, and pressed play on the remote, he placed the remote on the bedside table, next to the speakers, as Fifth Harmony’s “Worth It” started to play, and Isabella started to lip sync with song, swaying her hips and dancing slightly with the beet of the song. 

Worth it was Isabella's so called jam. It brang out her confidence, and It always made her want to dance for someone. 

Sam smirked, watching Isabella as she danced, lip syncing, a flirtatious look in her eyes. 

When the chorus of the song was about to kick in, and Isabella took this to her advantage, she smiled to herself, before starting to lip syncing the chorus, her hands caressing her slim figure, running down her sides. She winked at Sam, and pointed at him causing him to laugh quietly. 

"You're doing great, Isabella" he smirked, watching her 

"Mhm, tha-thanks" was all the Isabella said, giggling, her hands moving to the bottom of her tank top. She looked to Sam, as asking for consent. 

Sam nodded "go on, Show some skin darling~" 

Isabella smirked, before she pulled off her tank top, and threw it playfully to Sam, who caught it, and then looked to Isabella. 

Sam's eyes wandered to the tight, grey sports bra, that covered her b-cup bust, he gaze then moved to her shorts, he watched how Isabella moved, how her hips moved, her body moved in sync with the song. 

He could feel himself starting to get hard, Sam bit down on his lips slightly, continuing to watch Isabella dance. 

Isabella's hands moved to the belt that held up her shorts. She undid the buckle, whilst she still was moving to the beat of the song. 

 

One she undid the buckle, she moved to the button and flies on the shorts, she undid them as well and then slowly pulled them down. She watched the blood run to Sam's cheeks, his gaze moving with Isabella’s hands, as she pulled her shorts off all the way, and then kicked them off.

Isabella wore a pair of grey boy-short style panties. 

"Mh you like wh-what you-you see, Sa-Sammy~?" She breathed, walking towards him, purposely swaying her hips more then she should have. Sam nodded, as  
Isabella got up close to Sam, and looked to him. Her gaze now one of lust. She straddled herself onto him, smirked again, looking straight into Sam's eyes. 

She grinded herself onto him, causing a quiet moan to escape Sam’s mouth. Isabella saw that his pupils were dilated, and Isabella could feel Sam’s erection through the fabric of his skinny jeans, as she grinded onto him. 

She got off of Sam, and looked to him, the music still playing. Isabella grinned, and blew Sam a kiss, before she got back to dancing for him. 

Sam laughed quietly at this, watching Isabella and her every move. She continued to tease him, in turn, making Sam all the more turned on.

Her hands moved to the hem at the bottom of her sports bra, again, she looked to Sam, for consent. Sam nodded, smirking slightly.

So then, Isabella took off her sports bra, slowly, as sexily as she could (seeing as she’d have to pull it over her head). Once it was off, she held it for a few seconds, before she smirked to herself, and threw it behind her.

Her perky b-cup breasts were now visible. Isabella smirked to herself again, watch Sam’s gaze dart quickly to them, and then straight to Isabella. He nodded, smirking in approval.

She continued to tease Sam, until the song finished.

When the song finished playing, Isabella was left in just underwear. She a little out of breath. She was ecstatic; she couldn’t believe she’d just danced in front of  
Sam. She blushed a little, looking to the floor, stretching out her arms. She felt turned on, her panties a little wet, she liked having her boyfriend watch her dance, and strip.

“Isabella, that was amazing!” Sam whispered

She looked to Sam, too see him smirking. He’d moved back onto the bed, near to the centre, he was sitting with his legs open. He’d undone the button and flies on his skinny jeans, most probably to relive the tightness around his erection.

Isabella sat in front of Sam on the bed. She shyly looked to him.

“Re-Really..?” She asked

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you were fantastic” he whispered, before he suddenly pulled Isabella close, into a warm embrace.

“Sa-Sam” Isabella started

“What’s up, darling?”

“U-Uhm...I-...C-Ca-Can...Shit-Ca—Can” She stopped, taking in a deep breath, and closed her eyes, before she blurted out really quickly “Sa-Sam, can, can we...y-y’kno...?” 

Sam chuckled, and Isabella opened her eyes. “You wana have sex? ~” he asked

Isabella shook her head “N-No...we-well...I-I-II-...” She took a breath... “Sa-Sam...I want to do sexual th-things, li-like masturbate or give you a bl-blow job... bu-but...I-I don’t want to have sex...no-not right now anyway...” She answered shyly, her speech slow.

“That’s perfectly fine, darling.” he replied, before he kissed her softly on the lips. Isabella smirked into the kiss, leaning into Sam, making him softly onto his back. In a quick motion, Isabella shifted, so that she was comfy.

Isabella then deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly, letting Sam dart his tongue into her mouth. Whitest the two kissed, Isabella grinded herself over Sam’s crotch, causing Sam to moan softly into the kiss.

Then Isabella broke the kiss, and moved away from Sam, as he sat up.

“Safe word?” Sam asked

“Hel-Hellhound” Isabella answered.

“And, if either of us can’t speak, for whatever reason?”

“Three consecutive taps” Isabella said.

Sam nodded. He took off his t-shirt, to reveal his toned chest, and then threw his shirt to one side. He reached over to the draw on the bedside table, and got out a condom, and a bottle of lube. He put them on the table and looked to Isabella, who shyly smirked at him, she was knelt on the bed, she was rubbing her thighs together, creating friction on her core.

“You alright beautiful?” he asked her.

Isabella nodded, biting on her lips slightly...

“Ca-..Can...Uhm...” she started... “Will you uhm...will you...wa-watch me...uh-uhm...” she took a breath... “Sam, will you watch m-me touch myself..?” She breathed, looking to Sam.

She watched him smirk “mhm, I’d love that...” he started, moving closer Isabella, and kissed her quickly.

Isabella moved and perched herself on the edge of the bed, like how Sam had done, when he’d watched her dance for him. 

She watched Sam relax into the leather chair, and pull down his jeans to his thighs. His erection prominent through the fabric of the green and blue striped SAXX boxer briefs her wore.

Isabella looked to Sam; she smiled shyly, before she pulled down, and took off her panties. She started to touch herself, her right pointing and middle finger moving in small circles over her clit. She breathed exhaled deeply, Sam’s gaze on her.

She loved it when Sam would watch her, and Sam loved to watch her. 

Watching his girlfriend get herself off, really turned Sam on, and Isabella, well, she liked to be watched...That was one way to put it.

Isabella nodded, continuing to touch herself, becoming a little rougher.

“Fuck, Isabella...you’re fucking beautiful...” Sam whispered, hungrily watching Isabella. 

That comment made Isabella moan quietly. “Sa-Sam...” she breathed.

“It’s true, my darling... He said, getting up, he stripped off his skinny jeans, and then he walked over to Isabella.

“Can I finger you, Isabella...?” Sam asked, looking to her.

Isabella nodded, looking her lover straight in the eyes.

Sam grabbed the lube from the side table, he knelt down in front her. Isabella spread her legs a little more, and stopped touching herself, as she looked down to  
Sam, as he applied lube to his left middle finger. He spread some lube over Isabella’s entrance, and heard Isabella giggle quietly as he did so.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked, smiling to himself

“N-Nothing, the lube is ju-just cold~” she whispered

Sam nodded, looking up to Isabella.

“Can I start, my love?” he asked

“Mhm, go ahead” she answered.

Sam smirked to himself, putting his finger to Isabella’s entrance; he then slid his finger slowly inside of her, causing Isabella to groan quietly and close her eyes. 

Sam’s right hand moved to Isabella’s clit, he started to tease her, not to roughly, but rough enough. Like Isabella liked. He felt her start to get considerably wet. 

As Sam fingered his lover, he heard her moan softly. When he found Isabella’s g-spot, Sam smirked to himself, as he softly pressed up onto it.

This made Isabella writhe, and gasp loudly. “fuck, S-aa-Sam” she gasped,

“Mh, you like that, don’t you, Isabella, mh, you’re so tight, just for me..” He teased, pressing on the g-spot again, before going back to fingering her. 

“Ye-Yeah...fu-fuck, Sa-Sammy~ Ah-Ah I...I-I want more, Pl—please~”

“Tell me what you want, Isabella...” Sam breathed

“I—I...I—I want you to ad-add another finger” She moaned.

Sam nodded, hearing Isabella whimper, and seeing her bite down on her lips, as he added a second finger. He set into a steady rhythm, as he felt Isabella start to tighten around. 

“You’re doing so well” He whispered, as he to speed up the steady rhythm, looking up to Isabella, as Isabella’s slender hands gripped onto the bed. 

“Fu-fuck, Sammy, I-I-I’m cl-close” she whimpered,

“Do you want to cum..?” Sam asked softly

“Y-Yes please...!” Isabella nodded, whimpering softly.

“Go on, cum just for me, my love...” Sam whispered sweetly, giving a few hard thrusts of his fingers inside Isabella, making her gasp. She tightened around Sam’s fingers

Isabella threw her head back, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure as she came, hips bucking involuntarily, as she rode out her orgasm, Sam helping her do so, whispering sweet words of praise, like “you did so well” and “you’re perfect, my love”. Breathing heavy, she twitched slightly, smiling slightly, as she looked to Sam. 

Sam smirked, removing his now soaked fingers from his lover. He licked them clean, tasting Isabella, and then without a word, he lifted her up, and laid her down on the centre of the bed. 

He straddled himself over her, and kissed her softly on the lips, 

“Sa-Sam, Ca-Can I-..Can I blow you..?” Isabella asked shyly.

Sam smirked, he nodded; before he got off of her, and he stood up. Sam then stripped off his boxers, his erection springing free. 

He watched as Isabella moved across the bed, and took the condom from the side table

“You know, work some kind of crazy magic, with that pretty little mouth if yours...” he said, winking at Isabella. 

“Oh, do I now..?” Isabella asked before she opened the silver packaging of the condom carefully, and took the condom out of it. She put the packaging back on the table, and then Isabella carefully rolled the condom onto Sam’s prominent erection, that was leaking a little pre-cum. 

“Mh, you do...” Sam breathed, moving back onto the bed, and sitting up, his legs spread, so Isabella could come in between them, to suck him off  
Isabella moved closer to Sam, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Can I..?”She gestured to Sam’s erection

“Go on...” he nodded.

Isabella looked to Sam’s erection, before she closed her eyes, and took it into her mouth.

She breathed slowly through her nose, taking in what she could, and set into a slow, steady rhythm. 

“Mh... Oh, Isabella, you don’t know what you do to me...” Sam breathed, through a stifled moan, as Isabella started to suck him deeper, what she couldn’t take in; she took on her right hand. She moved her hand in time with the movement of her head.

Sam started gentility put his right hand on the back of Isabella’s head, and started to softly thrust himself into Isabella’s mouth, as Isabella continued to suck him off.

Isabella took this gesture like a duck to water, and let go of Sam’s erection. She proceeded to suck him off, taking in everything she could. 

“Fu-Fuck, Isabella, I-..I’m close” he groaned.

Isabella nodded slightly, suddenly starting to suck on Sam roughly, taking him to the back of her throat, hard and fast. She was actually supersized that her gag reflex didn’t kick in, as she did so.

She heard Sam groan quietly, as she felt his erection twitch and a warm heat at the tip of the condom, as Sam came into the condom. 

Isabella took Sam out of her mouth, and smiled shyly, looking up to a now sweaty and blushing Sam.

“Holy shit, Th-that...that was amazing Isabella...” He whispered, moving to the edge of the bed, and standing up, he carefully took the condom off his member, and tied a knot in it, before he put it into the silver wrapper, and then placed that in the bin, that was underneath the desk.  
Isabella stood up, and walked over to Sam, the two of them undressed, and a little sweaty.

“Wana have a shower..?” Sam asked

“That’d be wonderful” Isabella answered, smiling at Sam, before she got onto her tip toes, and pecked Sam on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated  
> find me on tumblr at stuttering-isnt-fun.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> again, if you can / want, tell me what you think, and how I can improve..  
> Or maybe send me a prompt? I'm open to prompts and suggestions for stories


End file.
